


Lustful

by uncomposed



Series: MC and Sin [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A little angst, Angry Sex, Asmo is enjoying this too much, Awkward Levi, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Muscle Beel, Pet Names, Sexual Frustration, afab mc, angsty Asmo, no beta we die like men, non-gender neutral language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncomposed/pseuds/uncomposed
Summary: Satan tells MC that they can tell when she masturbates. She obviously takes that to mean she should never do it again. Asmo is unhappy with the development and has a plan.No explicit sex scenes but lots of smutty topics and things are discussed.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: MC and Sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048630
Comments: 39
Kudos: 274





	Lustful

It started innocuously enough, a simple conversation with a friend over tea. 

MC and Satan did not have a normal friendship, not in the traditional sense. Satan was, by nature, a burning ball of rage and MC was sweet and demure. A kind soul who loved her friends and enemies with a passion. No one would guess that they get along so well but opposites attract. 

MC crunched another cookie and sipped her tea. Satan was explaining a book he had read in the past in which the protagonist was a demon who lived in the human world. Satan was recounting the way the protagonist mused over the sexual lives of the human beings in his apartment building. Satan thought that the narrator of the story did a particularly good job of connecting the sexual lives of humans to the changing of the seasons. MC chuckled. "Well, how would he know that his neighbors were having sex? Does he have super hearing or something?"

Satan cocked his head. "No, he can smell the pheromones. All demons can."

"What? Pheromones?" She questioned, taking a bite of her cookie.

"Yes," Satan explained. "Anytime a human or demon participates in a sexual act, either by themselves or with a partner, they release pheromones. Demons can, in turn, smell these pheromones. It's simple science. We can always tell when you are masturbating, for example." He said it so scientifically, her brain almost didn't catch it.

She choked on her cookie, crumbs flitting into her lungs. As she hacked away trying to dislodge the intrusion, Satan looked at her curiously. "I presume this is news to you," he bemused, taking another sip of his tea nonchalantly.

"Yeah," she nearly whined. Her face was scarlet. 

He hummed in response. "It's not really that big of a deal." 

"W-what? What do you mean? That...that's insane. It's-" 

"Is it?" Another sip of tea, unperturbed. 

"Yes, it is! I can only imagine if I knew every time you did it, not that you specifically do it necessarily, but if I knew every single time that you guys did it," she rambled. He cocked an eyebrow. "I would feel uncomfortable. Oh no, I made you guys feel so uncomfortable, didn't I? This is horrible. I need to apologize to everyone but like, I also never want to mention this again..." Of course, there was no need to apologize. It was like clockwork. Almost every night before she went to bed, her pheromones would permeate throughout the house, and soon after, the brothers would excuse themselves and their own pheromones would join. It was nearly a ritual in the house. They all even made sure not to invite any visitors during that time, lest their visitor gets too brave and try to seduce the human. Satan mused that telling her any of that would make her feel even more embarrassed, so he took another sip of tea and waited politely for her to finish. Sometimes MC got worked up like this and eventually she would tire herself out. Until then, at least there were cookies to eat.

\------------------

Since then, anytime MC felt the need to pleasure herself, she couldn't stop the thought that rung out in her head "They will know". It repeated over and over again which discouraged any attempt for a release. It wasn't an issue for a few days. She could handle a couple of days without an orgasm, no problem. She has done it before, and she could do it again. No big deal.

Two weeks later, it was starting to bother her. She would be innocently sitting in class and then her mind would drift off to her being fucked on a desk in an empty classroom. She would be washing dishes and think about being bent over the counter, a soft, feminine voice in her ear commanding her to be quiet. It was building up and she was frustrated. She pacified herself with the knowledge that she wasn't making her housemates uncomfortable anymore and while that was a positive, her body still wanted release. Desperately. 

Still, she suffered in silence all for the boys she so dearly loved. She could do it for them. She could do anything for them.

Of course, if anyone noticed, it would be Asmodeus. He was particularly adept at sensing someone's arousal. It was a trick of his. He could always tell. One day, most of the brothers and MC were watching a movie. She was squished between Mammon and Levi, eyes focused on the TV. She was breathtaking, even in the dim light of the television, but that wasn't why Asmo couldn't take his eyes off her. Her arousal was thick in the air, nearly suffocating. Asmo smirked. That naughty human must be thinking something inappropriate. Humans were fickle like that. They could be doing one thing and be completely focused on something entirely different. But MC's arousal usually wasn't this intense. If her arousal was usually a drizzle, this was a downpour. Asmo continued to stare at her. She clenched her thighs, crossed her legs, uncrossed her legs, recrossed them the other way. She was clearly uncomfortable. Too uncomfortable. Asmo thought for a beat. How long had it been since he smelled her delicious pheromones waft through the halls? A couple of weeks? Unless she was getting sexual release from some other source, she had been neglecting herself. She wasn't more busy than usual, so what was the issue? 

MC cleared her throat. "Uh, guys, I'm gonna go to bed." Mammon whined in response and Beel offered to walk her back, but she just waved them off. And so, Asmo waited. Half an hour later, still no pheromones. Even this sexually frustrated, she's not masturbating. Something was going on. It's time for a family meeting.

"There's something that needs to be addressed," Asmo announced. They all looked towards him questioningly. The movie still played in the background but it was boring and about two boys who were clearly gay but wouldn't admit it and one of them were supposed to put a ring in a mountain or something. Asmo gave up giving a shit thirty minutes in. "MC has sexual needs. She isn't taking care of them. Anyone know why?" As always, he asked so unabashedly as if it were a polite topic of conversation.

From his chair in the corner, Satan softly closed his book. His lamp was the lone light in the room save for the television. "I know why. I told her we could tell when she masturbates." Everyone groaned at that. "Well, she had no idea and she deserved to know. She was worried that we were uncomfortable so she's probably holding off." The brothers all looked in different directions. They all knew, without speaking, that it was the exact opposite. That they would hide in their rooms, jerking themselves off to the thought of her doing the same in her room. They thought of her soft figure squirming on her mattress, hands between her thighs, moaning their name. It was unspoken but understood. So, it was completely unnecessary for her to feel guilty. At the same time, it was so like MC to be worried about their comfort. 

"Obviously, this is an issue," Asmo said, dramatically rubbing his forehead in thought. 

Mammon turned bright red and stuttered, "Has she been...has she, ya know, been more...lately" He couldn't even say the sentence, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. 

Asmo smirked. "Horny? Ooooh yes," he said salaciously. He enjoyed the intense red his brothers turned. 

"So, w-what are we going to do it about it?" Levi muttered, clearly uncomfortable. Beel crunched slower on his chips, listening intently.

"Worry not, elder brother. I have a plan!" Everyone in the room shuddered. This would not end well.

"What kind of plan?" Satan asked warily. 

"Well, we just have to get MC so turned on that she can't help herself! Its easy peasy lemon squeezy," Asmo shrugged. Everyone exchanged looks.

Levi looked at his hands. "I-I don't think I can do anything like that," he muttered.

Asmo laughed. "Nonsense! We all do little actions that arouse MC. I can always tell these things, you know. And I paid attention to anytime any of us did anything that made her feel horny. We just have to do those little things in quick succession, probably all in the span of a day." 

Everyone paused. "All of us do something that makes her feel like that?" asked Mammon.

"Mmhmm," hummed Asmo.

"Even me?" Levi practically begged.

"Of course, dear brother. All of us have our little quirks,” Asmo explained. "I bet I can even get Luci in on our plan, if it’s for MC's health." 

Everyone looked at Asmo. "Yeah, I mean, she's my human. I gotta make sure she's doing okay," Mammon explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm. 

"Since I got her in this mess, I agree to assist," Satan shrugged.

"I will too," Levi agreed.

"I want to help. I bet Belphie will, too," Beel mentioned in between bites. 

Asmo squealed. "Yay! Okay, here's the plan. Satan," he pointed to his brother. "All day tomorrow, call her 'kitten'. She loves it. She also likes when you're a little aggressive. You know, call her names, trap her against a wall, stuff like that." Satan's eyes went wide for a moment and then he smirked. He could happily arrange that. "And Beel, at some point, you're going to have to be shirtless and sweaty." 

Beel looked up from his bowl of chips. "That's it?" He almost sounded disappointed.

Asmo smiled widely. "Yeah, but you're underestimating how crazy it drives her. Like, that one time you had her film one of your workouts so you could check your technique or whatever, she was nearly feral. It was amazing." He laughed happily at the memory. Beel blushed and swallowed thickly. 

"And me?" Levi asked quietly.

"Oh, she likes your tail. And when you whisper in her ear." His eyes flew wide open.

"She does?" 

"Yes, she does," Asmo nodded enthusiastically. 

"Okay, and what can the Great Mammon do?"

"Stop referring to yourself as the 'Great Mammon', perhaps?" Satan offered unhelpfully.

"She likes when you're overprotective of her. Like," he snapped his fingers at Levi, "What it called when a character is like, crazy possessive? Something with a 'Y'?"

"Yandere?" Levi exclaimed.

"That's it. Be slightly yandere. Be aggressive to anyone looking at her, make her feel like a precious ornate egg, like she could break any second. But within reason, Mammon. It can easily slide over from sexy to creepy. It’s a balance." Mammon nodded happily. His human likes to feel protected, huh? Good thing he was looking out for her. 

"What do you want Belphie to do?" Beel asked. 

"She likes to feel his boner push into when they're spooning. That was a difficult one to figure out but, of course, I managed," he announced proudly. "And I will have Luci be strict and domineering with her. She loves it when he chastises her." 

"I should let her take my place from now on," Mammon joked. 

"When do we start?" Levi asked, his blush never quite leaving.

"Tomorrow. Maybe we could get Belphie to sleep with her tonight so we can start with his part first thing in the morning?" Asmo asked expectantly. Beel nodded. 

"I'll catch him all the way up."

"Great! And I'll tell Luci. This is going to be so fun!" Asmo clapped happily. It really was going to be fun day. He could hardly wait.

\-----------------

MC groaned when her alarm for school went off. Belphie had knocked on her door an hour after she excused herself, muttered something about sleeping, and dove into her bed. She hadn't minded, of course, but having another body in her bed wasn't helping her problem. His arm slung around her waist, his hot breath on the back of her neck, his dick poking her in the back. In ordinary times, this would get her a little hot. Right now, it was torture. He mumbled in his sleep and her face went red. She shouldn't think such perverted thoughts about one of her dear friends. It was wrong. And inappropriate. But god almighty did she want him to fuck her. She resisted the urge to turn over and reach down his pants. She groaned again, this time out of frustration.

A sharp knock on the door roused Belphie, who moaned into the back of her neck about how little he wanted to wake up. His sleepy voice made her clench her thighs together. He turned over onto his back. "I-I'll get it," she stuttered. She had to climb over his sleeping figure, and for a blissful moment, she was straddling him. His eyes fluttered open but before he could reach for her hips, her feet were already touching the ground. She tried to pretend she didn’t feel his boner in her thigh as she wobbled to the door. Another sharp rapt on the door made her hurry quicker. When she pulled the door open, Lucifer was standing in the doorway impatiently.

"What took so long?" His jaw was set, his voice unforgiving. His eyes stared into hers. She swallowed.

"Belphie didn't want to get up," she explained.

"I see. Why do you look so guilty? Did you do something wrong?" He narrowed his eyes at her. It was like he was staring into her soul. 

"N-no. Of course not." Unless you count wanting to fuck his brother. Which Lucifer would but she would never admit that out loud. 

He hooked a finger under her chin and raised it up. His stern face filled her vision, she couldn't look anywhere but him. "Are you lying to me, little one?" 

She had to remember to breathe. The submissive in her was begging to please him. Any way, any form that took, please him. "N-no, sir." She meant the "sir" to be sarcastic but the pleased look on his face made her think that it didn't come out the way she intended. 

"Get dressed. Don't make me late." She nodded frantically. He smiled sadistically at her. "Good girl." And with that, he was gone. MC felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. She felt her knees begin to quiver; she nearly fell to the ground until an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Ah, what's wrong?" A voice breathed on to the back of her neck. Fuck, she almost forgot about Belphie. 

She swallowed, steeled herself, and turned around. Belphie blinked at her sleepily. "Nothing. I'm going to get dressed. You should too. Luci isn't in a good mood today." 

"Seemed like he was in a good mood to me," Belphie said under his breath.

"Go," she ordered. He complied, whistling down the hallway. Belphie felt proud knowing he did his part.

\--------------

By the time she shimmied into her school outfit, she already had a chance to breathe and calm down. As she entered the dining room, all eyes snapped to her immediately. Levi's face burned bright red and even Mammon had a dusting of pink on his cheeks. She stopped in her tracks. "What?" she asked mirthfully.

Asmo giggled. "Nooothing," his voice lilted. Whether or not that was true, they were acting weird. Levi wouldn't match her gaze and Satan wouldn't look away from her. No one really spoke but Asmo giggled to himself more than once. It was a strange breakfast that seemed to drag on. When everyone was finally finished, they all quickly filtered out of the room without a word spoken. MC stood up with a sigh and pushed in her chair. She slung her backpack over a shoulder and turned to leave. She made it six steps before a long arm slammed in front of her. She turned quickly to see Satan looming over her. 

"Oh, hello, Kitten," he purred, leaning in closer. He placed his other hand on the other side of her head, effectively trapping her between his arms. He leaned even closer. 

"S-Satan, what are you..."

"Now, now, Kitten. You're awfully bold to ignore me all morning, only to use my name so casually, don't you think?" His voice was velvet. She couldn't stop the soft whimper that escaped her lips which ignited more of a fire in Satan's gut. "I think you should apologize, my little Kitten. You've offended me already and the day has barely started."

She breathed out a soft sigh. Her pulse had skyrocketed, and her heart was in her throat. She could smell Satan, a smell of soft vanilla and black tea. Her brain was becoming foggy, so much so that she had to take a second to process what he said. "I apologize," she muttered.

"And to _whom_ are you apologizing, little Kitten?" 

"T-to you, Satan." A severe look made her swallow. "To you...sir?" She asked, the expression remaining unchanged. Her heart stuttered. She knew the right answer but it felt so humiliating to say it. On the other hand, his stern face in lit a fire in her chest and her brain was begging her to please. "Master," she said finally, barely over a whisper. Satan growled deep in his chest.

"Good girl. A very, _very_ good girl," Satan breathed into the shell of her ear. She groaned in response, her face heating to a dangerous amount. "Good girls deserve to be rewarded, do they not? Well I have an idea and-"

Whatever Satan was going to say was interrupted by a loud shout by Mammon. "Oi, get off my human." A hand reached through the tangle of limbs and gripped her wrist tightly, yanking her out of the blond demon's grasp. Mammon dragged her away from him, mumbling something that sounded like "These damn demons, can't leave her alone for a millisecond..." He dragged her like that nearly all the way to school.

\---------------------------

Even though the walk to school was fairly lengthy, MC was still buzzing with arousal by the time they arrived. It was a good thing that Mammon had the task to be protective over her, because she was exuding so much sexual tension, Asmo was certain he would drown in it. The succubae and incubi were hovering like flies. Mammon had to push them away from her multiple times, which only made her problem worse. Every time he growled down an interested demon, a new wave of sexual energy pushed through the halls of the school, making even non-sexual demons shudder. It was too delicious a treat to pretend to be disinterested. 

The brothers had to be extra careful that none of the students attempted to take advantage of the situation. It would be easy at this point, to lure her to danger. She obviously wasn't in the correct mind. Mammon had to save her multiple times from hurting herself because she was otherwise preoccupied. She almost tripped down the stairs and, during potions class, Mammon had to carefully pull the glass beaker out of her hands before she stabbed herself with it. It wasn’t her fault, the poor thing. Her mind was busy drifting to the naughty, naughty things Asmo purposely planted in her head. No doubt was she still tingling from Satan's admirable efforts this morning. Asmo certainly knew that he wouldn't be able to get that image out his head. The pure and sweet MC whispering "Master". Asmo nearly squealed happily from the memory of it. 

Asmo watched her from the entrance of the cafeteria. Mammon had been buzzing around her since they arrived to school but she was alone right now. Asmo could see Mammon grabbing a handful of napkins to sop up the spilled milk MC tipped over. She was only alone for a few seconds before a demoness sat down much too close to her, slinging her arm over the human, causing MC to blush. A dipped head whispered too low for Asmo to hear but he was quickly on his way to intervene. "O-oh I don't think they would like that," he heard MC stammer, as he neared them.

"Do they have to know?" The demoness asked, quirking a perfect eyebrow. Asmo knew this demon, he had fucked her a long time ago but what was her name again? Something with a “J”, maybe? Not that it mattered. 

"Oh, well..."

Before Asmo could make it through the crowds of demons, Mammon loomed over the pair. "Oi, hands off," Mammon snapped. Usually when his brothers were getting too close, he would complain but there was always some levity in his voice. This was different, he sounded dangerous and angry. She didn't often get to see him like this, and the seriousness of his face sent shivers down her spine. 

The demoness popped her gum. "She can speak for herself," she shrugged, pulling MC closer.

"I know. But I'm telling you to stay. Away. From. _My_. Human." The demoness' eyes went wide before she scurried off, not that MC could blame her. His voice was so angry. There was no space for arguing. So serious. So vicious. So protective. She felt herself getting wetter, if that was physically possible. The dangerous glint in his eyes making her feel like moaning. She wanted him to angry fuck her into the nearest wall. The burning heat took over her whole body. 

And, for Asmo, who was watching from afar, this was better than any high. She was past desperation. The fact that she didn't find the nearest empty room and fuck herself on her fingers was a miracle. If it were not for pheromones, he had a suspicion that she would already be doing just that. Asmo was impressed with the self-control of humans. They truly were impeccable creatures.

\----------------

Asmodeus' plan was going without a hitch. MC was trembling in her chair during a very long winded lecture about the history of Devildom that Asmo hadn't been paying attention to. He almost felt a little bad for her, but he knew that, by the end of night, she would be feeling much better. She just had to hold on. His phone vibrated again. Levi had been giving him whiplash since their conversation last night. Every 10 minutes, Levi would go on a diatribe about how he absolutely could not do this, it would ruin the plan, MC would be grossed out, why would he contribute since he's just a yucky otaku, blah blah blah. Asmo got tired of giving him self-esteem pep talks a long time ago but for MC, Asmo could go over it again.

"I can't do this! MC will hate me fml," Levi had texted, followed by a long stream of self-deprecating emojis. Asmo didn't even know that emojis could be self-deprecating, but it was a feat that only Levi could manage. 

"Yes, you can. MC needs you to," Asmo responded quickly, holding his phone in his lap. 

"But..."

"Just pretend you're a character in one of your shows!" 

"...Okay. I can do that. I can be a character from the new show that...." And Asmo stopped reading. As long as he understood the point, all was well. Another text buzzed in. "But what do I even say? Like when I... whisper in her ear?" 

If he wasn't in class, Asmo would have openly laughed at the image of his shut-in brother blushing brightly, hunched over his phone. He sighed. "Dear brother, just tell her she looks sexy today. Or that she looks so pretty when she's flustered. Or that she would look better on her knees. Compliment her! Woo her! Seduce her! You know, easy stuff." 

"I can _not_ do that." They were so close but now they're back to square one.

\-------------

Time moved at a snail's pace, but thankfully, it was finally time to go home. MC felt like she would die so she couldn't wait until she got home. She planned to hole herself up in her room and forget about sex completely. That would be easy, right? 

The walk home was anything but quiet. Lucifer chastised her about the state of her uniform, Satan called her kitten, Mammon yelled at them. By the time she made it to her door, she was nearly hyperventilating. Thankfully, the brothers seemed to evaporate as soon as they got to the house. As she turned the doorknob to her room, a thought occurred to her. She hadn't seen Beel all day. She knew he left school a bit early due to a stomachache but other than that, he had been blissfully silent. It was a relief until she heard footsteps on the soft carpet of the hallway. She turned her head to see Beel walking to his room. Shirtless and sweaty. Fuck.

His muscles were gloriously glistening, his skin still a little red from exertion. He smelled like testosterone and looked like an Adonis of a man, all of which MC was well accustomed to, she had seen this sight many times before. However, in her current state, her eyes couldn't leave a specific drop of sweat slowly making a path down his well-defined abs, dipping closer and closer to his waist. Her body ached to follow that delicious path with her tongue. She swallowed dryly. He seemed to be moving in slow motion. His biceps looked bigger than usual and her mind supplied her with a myriad of images of him supporting her weight as he fucked into her. She felt like she was going insane. 

As he passed her, wordlessly, he cocked an eyebrow. She couldn't muster up any explanation to her transparent ogling. He smirked cockily, drawing out a whimper from her. He continued walking without missing a beat. She stared at his back as he reached the end of the hall, imagining her nails scratching down his shoulder blades. 

As soon he was gone, MC felt dizzy. Her knees were no longer supporting her, giving out. She winced, expecting to hit the ground but something wrapped around her waist and pulled her up. "MC?" 

Damn it. It's Levi's tail. Fuck. "L-Levi?" 

"Are you okay?" He was too close. His tail was reaching under her shirt, wrapping her tighter and tighter. The contact felt sinfully good on her bare skin. Goosebumps erupted all over her body and she couldn't stop shaking. 

But she knew Levi well. She knew that anything sexual would make him feel uncomfortable. So, she attempted to find a second of peace, before muttering "Of course. Don't I look fine?" 

Levi leaned in close, his breath ghosting over the shell of her ear, making her tremble. "Of course, baby girl. You look so pretty when you’re flustered. But I bet you’d look better on your knees." She choked.

"Levi," she moaned. She meant to be a rebuke, but his voice in her ear was making her ascend.

Levi leaned back; his eyebrows furrowed. He hadn't planned on her moaning. He was prepared for her to throw up or punch him or something. "MC?" His face was a fluorescent red.

Her chest was heaving, her hormones clouding her decision making. She grabbed on to the front of his jacket and pulled him closer. "Levi, please," she begged, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Please Levi, please, Levi, touch me, please please please," she rambled.

Levi's eyes went wide and almost immediately his tail left her body, leaving her cold. "Wh-what? What are you asking me?" 

She leaned in even closer. "Please, Levi, anything, do anything to me, I'll do anything, please, touch me, please, please, I'll be so good for you, Levi, please" MC begged, her pupils so dilated he couldn't see her irises anymore. 

Levi began to panic. He detangled her hands from his jacket and disappeared down the hallway in record timing. If MC was in the right mind, she would find it funny that the otaku who never left his room suddenly became a track and field champion, but right now, the ground seemed lovely. She slid down, her back to her door, pulling her knees to her chest. She hid her face in her knees. She felt ashamed. She made everyone around her feel so uncomfortable today. The whole purpose of abstaining from touching herself was for her friends' comfort but she was just making it worse. She felt like crying just out of pure frustration. She barely noticed the footsteps approaching her until a voice appeared above her.

"Oh dear, aren't we in a tizzy?"

Shit. That was last person she needed to see right now. Asmodeus was sex on legs. Her resolve that was shaky at best at the beginning of the day had turned to ash. She needed to fuck like she needed to breathe. Asmo leaned in and pulled her up by her arms. She reached behind herself, opened the door, and pulled him in by his wrist, slamming the door closed in the process. He chuckled. "Forward today, aren't we?"

"You can tell, can't you?"

"Tell what?" A false look of innocence. At the look of her frustration, he smiled mischievously. "That you're extremely horny? Oh yes, my darling." She whimpered. Asmo walked closer to her. He was seducing her, and she didn't care. "I can smell it on you like a perfume. And how delicious it smells, my dear." She bit her lip in frustration. 

"Has all of this been on purpose?" 

"All of what, my lovely? My brothers have been acting odd today, haven't they? But you haven't seemed to mind too much, have you?" She shook her head. Her body was hotter than it had been all day.

Now, if MC was honest, truly honest, she would admit that she had thought about it, what it would like to have sex with the Avatar of Lust. In every scenario, it was the best night of her life. It would be life changing sex. The type that she would disappointedly compare all future relationships to. The type of night that she would masturbate to in forty years. She needed that kind of night right now. So, when she pressed her lips against his, her brain rewarded her with another dose of hormones. She was close to release and she needed it. She needed it so badly she thought she was going to die. 

Asmo was unsurprised. He felt it through the urgency of her kiss that she wanted it. She wanted to see what the Avatar of Lust could do. Asmo was used to that and he would not disappoint, even if there was a new sinking feeling in his chest. As she slipped her tongue into his mouth, he tried to push down the novel feeling. This was all routine. He would blow her mind and then all would be right in the world. His partner this time would be MC, a girl he had imagined in this very situation many, many times. Now is not the time to be thinking so much. This is what he was good at, all he was good at. This is the best way he could serve MC, this precious human, and so he would do so happily, even if it made him feel a little like crying for some reason. 

She was impatiently pulling off his clothes but making sure not to pop any buttons or stretch out the fabric. The fact that she knew him well enough to know that would anger him later made the feeling in his chest even worse. He mentally chided himself and let his instincts take over. He ran an open palm up her side, making her shiver. She was losing her mind in his kiss. He was, as she assumed, an impeccable kisser. It was all lips and teeth and tongues. He was just sloppy enough to meet her urgency but still controlled enough that it wasn't gross. She threaded her fingers in his hair and he moaned softly in her mouth at her tug. She whined in response. She needed more. She needed to touch and be touched. He complied to her silent request, pulling her shirt over her head. 

Asmo didn't have the time to stare but he wanted to. She was beautiful, a soft stomach with fading stretch marks, her breasts cupped in a beautiful blush-pink bra (one of his favorite colors, that little minx). He could look at this sight for the rest of time. But she had needs, she had urgency, he couldn't slow down now, no matter how much he wanted to. He aimed to please and he never missed his mark. He broke off the kiss to lay her down on her bed. He allowed himself a moment to gaze at her. Her hair splayed on her comforter, a beautiful shade of red ran across her cheekbones, her lips swollen from their kissing. She was an angelic sight. 

She reached down and unbuttoned her pants for him and quickly reached over to unbutton his. She was past the point of thinking. He shimmied his pants down to his ankles before pulling hers off, leaving her just in her bra and panties. She was an image that will forever be burned in the back of Asmo's eyelids. He dipped back down, sucking and biting on her neck. He knew just where to do it, just how to do it so that she would be left breathless. And she nearly was, until he sucked at a pressure point, and she moaned, "Asmo," in the most sinfully lovely voice. Asmo nearly purred. 

But MC had a different reaction. She froze and blinked. Asmo continued to kiss her neck until he realized that she wasn't as pliant as before. "A-Asmo?" She asked. The change in her tone while saying his name was an ice bath. He picked his head up, leaning on his forearms. Her arousal was still heavy in the air. 

"Yes, dove? Is there something wrong?" 

She sat up, making him stand back up. "I can't. I can't do this." She pulled her knees to her chest to give herself a false sense of modesty. 

He blinked at her. This has happened before, of course. No big deal. So, why did this time sting so much? It felt like a rejection, something Asmo was already very familiar with. Not usually noteworthy. But this was different. "Okay," he responded with softly.

MC looked at him and immediately softened. "No, Asmo it's not you. You're-well," she swallowed, looking at his barely clothed body. He was more slender but still well-defined. His skin was creamy and smooth, fairly blemish free except for a few faded scars (and a healing hickey that bloomed over his left hip but she did her best not to look at it). His growing erection tenting his underwear gave a hint that he was fairly large. His messy hair and swollen lips were so erotic, it made her heart thud. Overall, he was a vision. “You're perfect. It's just-" She looked away, biting her lip. He waited patiently, feeling more and more awkward. He doesn't do awkward. What's going on with him? "I can't do this... with you." Oh. "Not like this." Oh? 

"Speak plainly, little bird. You're confusing me," Asmo ordered, sitting next to her on her comforter. She still wouldn't meet his gaze. Did he fuck this up irredeemably bad? 

"You can tell, right? That I'm super horny." He nodded. "Well...I want to have sex."

He laughed humorlessly. "Yes, my doll. I know." 

She made eye contact with him. His heart began beating so hard, he swore she could hear it, too. "Well, right now, I want to have sex with anyone. Literally, anyone. I really don't care who it is. All the better that I have the Avatar of Lust in my room, looking like, well," she gestured at his body. God, he’s immaculate. "Looking as good as you do. I want to see what the Avatar of Lust can do to me. I want someone to fuck me until I can't remember my name." She looked at him expectantly, as though that would have cleared anything up for him.

Asmo nodded. "Yes. I know. And I'm the Avatar of Lust, my sweet, so if you want to see what he can do, then why don't you let me..." 

"No," she interrupted. "No, because right now, I want the Avatar of Lust. Not you. Not…Asmodeus." It was like a confession, the gentle way she said his name.

His brain stuttered over her words. "Honey, those are both me."

"I know, but you're worth more to me than that. You’re worth more than just being a warm body and you're more than just lust to me," she said simply with a shrug. It was fascinating how nonchalantly MC could say something without knowing she was turning his entire world upside down.

More than just lust. What else was he if not just lust? He was the Avatar of Lust. That's what he did. That's who he was. He flirted and fucked and stumbled home and washed off the sin in the shower only to be the same person in the morning. He was lust. People threw themselves at him because what he could do and how well he could do it. Who was Asmo without the lust? He felt like crying. Why did he feel like crying? "Wh-What?" He asked thickly, his throat swelling.

"If we're meant to do this, it can't happen like this. I can't be thirsty for any warm consenting body. It should be romantic, with rose petals and candles and too much foreplay. I want to want you, Asmodeus. Not the body, not the Avatar of Lust, I want to want Asmodeus the Man. So, even with how desperate I am right now, I can't do that to you. Not like this." 

Something inside of Asmo was breaking, shattering into little pieces. Tears began to well up and fall before he could stop them. In his head was a cycle of Asmodeus the Man, Asmodeus the Man, Asmodeus the Man, and on and on and on. Who was that person? "Who am I? If I'm not lust to you," he questioned, his heart shattering over the words. 

She smiled widely at his question. "Asmo, you have so many other things going for you. You're all of those things." 

"What things? I don't have things," he explained. This must be a mistake. She was confusing him for someone else. He was lust. That's all. 

"Asmo, baby. You're a wonderful person. You’re really kind. Like when I’m sad and you’ll spend hours doing my nails and face masks with me," she smiled so brightly his chest ached. "And when I feel bad about myself, you hold my face, and somehow you pull out the best of me. It's not just me, either! It's everyone. You even gave Levi the courage to hit on me and that, well, that's practically a community service." Asmo was breathless. The love in her eyes, it hurt to look at. "And that's not even all of it! Like, you're so generous. You give Beel all of your leftovers, even when you want to eat them. You always smell good, too, like roses, which is nice. And you pretend to be interested in stuff I like even though I can tell you’re bored. And when you-" His hand covered hers. Their eyes connected. 

"MC, I-" 

"Asmo, you are so much more than just lust. So much more. And anyone says differently, you just send them to me, I'll punch them in the throat," she said confidently. 

Asmo laughed. This new perception of himself felt like new skin. It was still tender, but it was fresh. And it felt so good. He pulled his clothes back on, a smile a mile wide. "More than just lust, huh?" He nearly laughed. She nodded. He wiped the remaining tears off his face. He hoped he wouldn't get any wrinkles from this, but he felt so much bigger than he did before. She smiled so happily at him. He wondered if he would ever deserve her. Probably not. But then again, miracles do happen from time to time. "Okay, I'll wait until you want Asmodeus the Man. Deal?"

She laughed openly, a warm sensation that filled him completely. "Deal!" 

He turned to leave before he stopped. "Oh, by the way, no one gives a shit if you masturbate. Just do it." She opened her mouth to argue, that he shook his head at. "Just trust me, no one really minds," he said conspiratorially. 

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Thanks, Asmo." He nodded quickly pulling the rest of his clothes on and rushing out of the door. His brothers were gathered at the end of the hallway, their faces in differing ranges of anger and envy. 

"Well?" Lucifer asked expectantly.

"She's all taken care of, don't worry," Asmo responded seductively. 

Mammon's eyes went wide. "You didn't!" 

Asmo smiled softly. "No, I didn't." Pheromones began to waft down the hall. That was quick. "But mission accomplished! Good job, team." 

He continued down the hall, the smell of her in the air. Maybe one day, he could know Asmodeus the Man. Maybe one day, that Man could seduce her properly, until she was begging for him. But for now, his darling will have to handle it herself. But he hopes that he at least crossed her mind as her pheromones got heavier and heavier in the air. He couldn't know for sure. All he knew is that, in a few moments, when his own pheromones wafted in the air, the only thought that would be on his mind would be her.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I've never written smut before? But that word count though...  
> Also I apologize for the subtle Lord of the Rings slander, I love those movies but Asmo would be so bored watching it.


End file.
